Young Forever
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {BTS} Jin s'est donné une mission dans la vie: apporter son aide à tous ceux qui ont été abandonnés, avec Namjoon. Yoongi et Hoseok n'espéraient plus voir la lumière dans leur vie. Jimin désirait enfin être apprécié pour ce qu'il était. Taehyung ne voulait plus être impuissant et Jungkook se cherchait encore une identité. -librement inspiré de "I Need You" Prologue "Run"-
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-**

Jin descendait du troisième étage du lycée, un gros carton dans les bras. Depuis deux semaines, il travaillait avec enthousiasme tous les après-midi en tant qu'assistant, sur la recommandation de son ancien professeur principal. L'année précédente, au sortir du lycée, il avait commencé ses études dans le but de devenir professeur à son tour. C'était une chance pour lui d'avoir l'occasion de travailler en plus dans ce milieu, même si on lui confiait les tâches les plus ingrates, comme aller chercher des dossiers dans les archives, étudier des cas spécifiques autour de l'administration et du budget, ou bien du classement. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion alors qu'il était dans sa deuxième année d'études supérieures. Il espérait un peu pouvoir un jour avoir l'occasion d'aider les élèves qui étaient le plus en difficulté, mais il gardait ça pour lui.

Il approchait des bureaux des enseignants lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Un lycéen aux cheveux décolorés tenait tête à un de ses professeurs sous les regards alertés des autres. Jin le reconnut comme étant Min Yoongi. Il avait été dans la classe inférieure à la sienne durant ses années au lycée. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Yoongi avait toujours été un adolescent à problèmes, et son comportement insolent n'aidait pas à se faire apprécier par les autres, notamment par ceux qui représentaient l'autorité.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'écriait Yoongi, le regard noir.

\- Ton attitude est inacceptable ! J'ai passé l'éponge sur bien des choses, à commencer par ces cheveux, mais tu as été trop loin cette fois-ci ! Et tu oses te pointer au lycée aussi tard ? Tu as passé la nuit au commissariat ?

\- Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

\- Combien de fois t'es-tu battu cette semaine ? Combien d'autres gosses as-tu envoyé à l'hôpital ? hurla le professeur. Refaire ta dernière année de lycée ne suffit pas à rattraper ton retard, puisque tu t'en fiches, autant ne plus mettre les pieds ici ! Tu es une honte pour ce lycée !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais compter sur vous de toute façon, répondit Yoongi froidement.

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac et le mit en bandoulière sur son épaule avant de quitter la salle rapidement avec colère. Il donna un coup de pied à la porte avant de partir et elle s'écrasa contre le mur, le faisant presque trembler. Jin le regarda s'éloigner, hésitant, après avoir posé son carton sur un des bureaux. Il écouta à peine la discussion des professeurs qui étaient scandalisés par la violence du lycéen. Ils disaient qu'il était bon à rien, irrécupérable, et que, tôt ou tard, il finirait en prison. Le professeur principal de Jin s'était glissé près de lui, l'air plus inquiet qu'en colère :

\- Je crois qu'ils l'ont abandonné, dit-il. Pourtant, ils ont essayé, mais tu connais Yoongi. Il n'a pas changé.

\- Il n'a jamais fait confiance aux adultes, murmura Jin tristement. Il est renvoyé ?

\- On en discutera avec le directeur, mais on n'a pas le droit de le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Je vais lui parler, assura le jeune homme. On se connait un peu lui et moi, ce sera plus facile pour lui.

Jin sortit à son tour en courant pour essayer de rattraper Yoongi, mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les mains sur les hanches, il s'arrêta au portail et regarda la rue dans un long soupir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il partit vers la gauche, certain de la direction à prendre. Il mit une dizaine de minutes pour trouver une rue animée où les jeunes citadins se donnaient rendez-vous. Il y avait des cafés, des vendeurs de friandises, des jeux, des restaurateurs ambulants… Jin entra dans une salle d'arcade et ne tarda pas à trouver le lycéen aux cheveux décolorés devant une machine sonore.

\- Yoongi ! s'écria-t-il avant de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton nonchalant.

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je suis chez moi, répondit Yoongi en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que dirait ta mère ?

\- Encore faut-il qu'elle décuve un jour, ajouta-t-il, cynique.

\- Yoongi, c'est pour la punir que tu fous ta vie en l'air comme ça ? murmura Jin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu es de leur côté maintenant ? fit-il en le regardant enfin. Du côté des profs ? Ceux qui te font croire qu'ils sont de ton côté mais qu'à la moindre difficulté tu n'es plus leur problème ?

\- Ils disent que tu ne fais que traîner dans ce genre d'endroit, ou pire, que tu te bats sans cesse, que les seules fois où tu te présentes en classe tu dors, qu'à la moindre remarque tu réponds avec insolence voire avec violence… moi je veux entendre ta version, que tu m'expliques ce que tu essaies de faire.

Yoongi retira ses mains de la machine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas me faire croire que ça t'inquiète vraiment ?

\- Tu es libre de ne pas me croire, mais oui je m'inquiète pour toi. Ça ne se passe toujours pas bien avec ta mère ? demanda Jin.

\- Beaucoup mieux, elle m'a mis dehors.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu changer et a estimé qu'elle en avait assez des appels du lycée qui se plaignaient de mon comportement. Alors elle m'a fichu à la porte.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas le regard que lui portait Jin à cet instant. Cette pitié était écœurante, elle lui transperçait la poitrine de part en part. Et aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de son camarade. Un sourire, non dénué de sarcasme, se dessina sur le visage de Yoongi.

\- Tu es satisfait ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose après tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fausse compassion.

\- Min Yoongi, murmura Jin. Je crois que tu ne me connais pas, après tout. Tu penses que tout le monde t'abandonnes, et tu n'accordes ta confiance en personne. As-tu pu prendre des affaires ? Et où est-ce que tu dors ?

\- Tu cherches à me mettre en colère, Seokjin ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une raison pour l'être ? répliqua ce-dernier, sèchement.

Avant que Yoongi ne puisse répondre, le visage de Jin redevint plus serein, et il reprit d'une voix plus douce

\- Ecoute, que ça te plaise ou non, je ne te laisserai pas dormir une nuit de plus dehors.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. Malgré sa méfiance, il avait envie de laisser sa chance à son aîné, de le suivre, et peut-être même d'alléger le poids de ses soucis en s'appuyant sur lui. Il se leva et prit son sac avant de jeter un regard déterminé à un Jin qui lui souriait, ravi. Ils quittèrent la salle d'arcade sans rien ajouter et ne prirent pas la direction du lycée. De toute façon, les cours prenaient fin, y aller était inutile. Alors Jin le conduisit chez lui, dans un quartier modeste et tranquille. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, montèrent jusqu'au premier étage, et Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, même si le bâtiment n'était plus de toute première fraicheur, il était beaucoup moins vétuste que l'endroit où il avait grandi. Il était entretenu, nettoyé régulièrement, même si certains pans de murs étaient ternis. Jin s'arrêta devant une porte, et parut pour la première fois hésitant. Il se tourna vers Yoongi en rougissant.

\- Avant d'entrer, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Je ne vis pas seul, il y a quelqu'un avec moi.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… ce n'est pas simplement un colocataire, je vis avec mon petit ami.

\- Ah, comprit Yoongi. Cela explique beaucoup de choses.

Jin le regarda les yeux ronds, puis ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire de soulagement en faisant signe à Yoongi de le suivre. Ils posèrent tous deux leurs chaussures dans le vestibule qui donnait directement au salon. L'appartement était assez petit, la cuisine était ouverte sur la pièce principale, et les deux seules autres pièces étaient une chambre et une salle de bain. Assis en tailleur devant la petite table du salon, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine était penché sur des pages remplies de notes proprement rédigées. Yoongi devina qu'il devait être encore au lycée et qu'il n'était sûrement pas plus âgé que lui. Il leva les yeux vers yeux, lançant un regard interrogateur à Jin.

\- Yoongi est un de mes cadets, expliqua celui-ci. Et il n'a nulle part où aller.

\- Ah très bien, répondit son compagnon d'une voix grave.

\- Et je te présente Namjoon, finit Jin.

\- Son charmant petit ami, termina le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, faisant apparaître des fossettes bien marquées sur ses joues. Mets-toi à l'aise, on va discuter.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner.

Tandis que Jin commença à s'affairer en cuisine, Yoongi posa son sac, qui contenait le peu de choses qu'il possédait, avant de s'installer en face de Namjoon qui le regardait avec curiosité. Les deux lycéens se jaugeaient du regard sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes troublées dans leur silence par le claquement de la vaisselle. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis semblaient pénétrer son âme et il n'arrivait pas à deviner ses pensées. Pour une fois, Yoongi n'osa pas chercher la provocation comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Namjoon décida de briser la glace.

\- Toi aussi tu fais partie du club de ceux qui ont des parents irresponsables ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Les miens aussi m'ont jeté dehors. Quelles ont été les raisons des tiens ?

\- Ma mère continuellement bourrée a estimé que je n'étais plus son problème. Et toi ?

\- Ils n'aimaient pas la personne avec qui je sortais. Résultat j'ai fini par vivre avec lui.

Yoongi regarda en direction de Jin qui leur tournait le dos, et il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est quelqu'un à part, admit-il dans un murmure que seul Namjoon entendit.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre.

Un simple mot et Namjoon savait y mettre tout le bien qu'il pensait de Seokjin. Yoongi perçut parfaitement son affection et sa reconnaissance dans le ton de sa voix, et pendant un instant, il fit le souhait de pouvoir, un jour, ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Ils ne se parlèrent plus pour un temps et décidèrent d'aider Jin à apporter les plats sur la table du salon. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Yoongi n'avait pas eu un véritable repas, autour d'une table chaleureuse, avec des gens qui lui souriaient. Ils discutèrent longtemps, de choses légères, car les problèmes reviendraient bien assez tôt pour y penser sur le moment. Le jeune homme découvrit bien des aspects de son Senior qu'il ne connaissait pas. Derrière ce sourire et sa présence un peu effacée, Jin était un garçon qui s'était retrouvé seul très tôt après la perte tragique de ses parents lors d'un accident de la route. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé sans rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se loger convenablement et poursuivre ses études. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas se reposer sur ses acquis et avait trouvé un travail à mi-temps, et Namjoon qui vivait avec lui depuis quelques mois participait aussi financièrement grâce à son job dans une station service qui faisait également office de supérette.

Une fois que la vaisselle fut faite, ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'au moment où Jin sortit une couverture épaisse d'un placard, avec un oreiller. Ils mirent un peu d'ordre dans le salon, et Namjoon vérifia la propreté du canapé.

\- Pour l'instant on va faire comme ça, dit Jin en arrangeant le canapé comme un lit, on verra plus tard comment on va faire si tu restes ici pour une longue période.

\- Je peux très bien dormir par terre aussi, assura Yoongi. Ça me convient très bien, merci beaucoup.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et ils laissèrent Yoongi se préparer pour aller se coucher en lui montrant la salle de bain. Jin avait déjà le matériel nécessaire en supplément, qu'il donna à Yoongi, se doutant que le jeune homme n'avait pas pu prendre ce dont il avait besoin pour se doucher ou même pour se brosser les dents. En attendant, Namjoon et lui se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir plus tôt au lieu de te mettre devant le fait accompli. Il faut dire que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, s'excusa Jin.

\- Je te l'aurais dit si ça me posait problème, rassura Namjoon tout en se déshabillant. Tu m'as accueilli, ce serait très égoïste de ma part de refuser d'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Yoongi peut rester autant qu'il veut, seulement si ça s'éternise, il faudrait trouver une autre solution que le canapé.

\- Je verrai demain avec lui s'il décide de s'émanciper et vivre de façon autonome, mais il peut tout aussi bien rester avec nous. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans son état actuel, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

\- Comme toujours, tu t'impliques trop dans les histoires des gens qui t'entourent.

Jin ne sut quoi répondre devant le sourire sincère de Namjoon. Celui-ci grimpa sur le lit et se mit derrière lui, commençant à lui masser les épaules.

\- C'est une de tes plus grandes qualités, tu as un besoin presque vital de prendre soin des autres.

\- Tant que tu seras toujours là pour m'empêcher de trop en faire…

Namjoon lui mordilla soudainement l'oreille, ce qui le fit sursauter aussitôt. Par réflexe, Jin attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche et le jeta au visage hilare de son compagnon.

\- On dirait une grande souris quand tu réagis de cette façon, rit-il.

Il retrouva subitement son sérieux, mais le jeu n'était pas terminé. Il agrippa les poignets de Jin et le plaqua contre le lit. Abandonnant déjà la lutte, Jin se contentait de le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire à peine perceptible, tandis que Namjoon, victorieux au-dessus de lui, réclamait son dû. Il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se cherchèrent, puis enfin il l'embrassa. Il s'allongea sur lui lentement, glissant sa cuisse entre celles de Jin.

\- Tu fais quoi ? murmura l'aîné.

\- Je te mets dans l'ambiance.

\- Yoongi est de l'autre côté du mur, continua Jin alors qu'il sentait la main de Namjoon se glisser dans son pantalon.

\- Et alors ? demanda son compagnon, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

\- Pas ce soir…

Jin avait du mal à résister aux caresses, à la chaleur du souffle de Namjoon sur sa peau.

\- Mais si Yoongi doit faire partie de notre foyer, on ne va pas faire abstinence durant tout ce temps.

\- Je sais mais discutons d'abord sur ce qu'on va faire. Il n'a nulle part où aller, et…

\- On en parlera demain, tu as dit.

Le jeune homme sourit et caressa la joue de Namjoon avec tendresse.

\- Faire partie de notre foyer, tu disais.

\- Tu te trouves trop jeune pour fonder une famille ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu es bête, Joonie, vraiment bête.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer sur le matelas. C'était à son tour de le dominer quelques instants, le temps d'un nouveau baiser passionné. A la grande déception de Namjoon, il y mit fin rapidement et se glissa sous la couette, non sans avoir laissé échapper un « bonne nuit ». Il fallut de longues secondes à Namjoon pour se refroidir, avant de rejoindre Jin qui se blottit contre lui en s'endormant.

De l'autre côté, Yoongi était confortablement installé dans le canapé mais il ne dormait pas encore. Les murs étaient fins, et il se sentait reconnaissant envers Jin et Namjoon de l'accueillir avec autant de facilité au moment où il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Il leur était également reconnaissant de faire attention à ne pas l'inclure dès le premier soir de leur cohabitation dans leur intimité.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque les trois garçons fermèrent la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, fin prêts pour une journée de cours et de travail. Au bout de la rue, ils se séparèrent : Namjoon, dans son uniforme noir parfaitement soigné, partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Jin et de Yoongi, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un air populaire du moment. Yoongi remarqua le sourire de Jin qui regardait son compagnon s'éloigner.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou écœurant, dit-il de sa voix légèrement éraillée.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Jin.

\- Tant d'amour dès le matin, frissonna-t-il.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût volontairement exagérée, et Jin lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant, acceptant la plaisanterie avec bon cœur. Ils savaient que l'humeur serait moins légère une fois arrivés au lycée. Dans un premier temps, ils devaient parler au directeur de l'établissement, évoquer le changement de situation de Yoongi et le fait que Jin, bien qu'à peine plus âgé, se portait garant de la fin de la scolarité de son ami. Ensuite, le lycéen devait présenter ses excuses à son professeur principal, et ce-dernier s'exécuta, presque à contrecœur, pendant que Jin était encore en pleine discussion avec le directeur.

\- Si vous me dites qu'il a décidé de se prendre en main, je veux bien vous accorder ma confiance. Pour le reste, il a l'âge de s'émanciper, d'être tenu pour seul responsable de ses actes. S'il a choisi de rester avec vous pour ne pas être livré à lui-même, ce qui est très raisonnable de sa part, je doute que quiconque ait le pouvoir de vous en empêcher.

\- Il a encore besoin de mon aide, affirma Jin. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour une colocation. Je l'aiderai à trouver du travail et à refreiner sa colère.

\- Vous ferez un excellent professeur, Kim Seokjin. Pas uniquement dans la matière que vous allez enseigner mais aussi en tant que guide pour la jeunesse. Mais vous avez toujours été très impliqué dans la vie scolaire alors même que vous n'étiez qu'étudiant dans cet établissement, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est une bonne chose, mais le danger justement est de trop s'impliquer à titre personnel. J'espère que vous avez les épaules pour cela.

\- Ah on m'a toujours dit que j'avais les épaules larges, plaisanta Jin.

Le directeur le regarda avec étonnement avant de rire de ce trait d'humour inattendu. L'incident de la veille était clos : Jin pouvait reprendre sereinement son travail d'assistant ainsi que ses études, et Yoongi devait se montrer assidu, tâcher de comprendre le plus rapidement les leçons qu'il avait abandonnées, et éviter les ennuis en traînant dans les endroits peu recommandables. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de râler, de soupirer quand tous ces changements commençaient à le peser. A chaque fois, Jin était là pour le soutenir, et Namjoon de son côté l'aidait à étudier, entre ses propres révisions et son travail le soir dans une station service. De temps en temps, ils s'autorisaient tous les deux à se détendre devant un jeu vidéo, et c'était même mieux que de jouer seul dans une salle d'arcades ou dans un cybercafé.

Yoongi trouvait en Namjoon quelqu'un qui le comprenait, un ami plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Pourtant sur bien des points il était différent de lui : plus réfléchi, plus raisonnable. Jin et lui donnaient réellement l'impression d'être un couple mâture et organisé, même si de temps à autre ils se montraient un peu puérils. C'était un foyer plus stable, en tout point, que celui que Yoongi avait auprès de sa mère, et rien que ce fait suffisait à l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, car Yoongi ne pouvait pas se défaire complètement de ses vieilles habitudes en si peu de temps, mais il se sentait mieux. L'idée de les quitter un jour lui était douloureuse.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la petite table du salon. Alors qu'ils débattaient sur le meilleur lit d'appoint à acheter pour Yoongi qui alternait depuis trois mois entre le canapé et le sol, Namjoon proposa une autre idée.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas carrément déménager dans un appartement avec une chambre en plus ? Puisque tu restes avec nous de toute façon, autant que tu aies ta chambre.

\- Ça rend notre cohabitation provisoire moins… provisoire, répondit Yoongi en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu veux déménager tout seul ?

\- Non, fit-il, catégorique. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Au contraire, sourit Jin. Je serai ravi de t'avoir encore auprès de nous pour quelques années s'il le faut. Et puis je dois encore t'aider.

\- C'est pourquoi il nous faut un appartement où on sera moins serrés ! reprit Namjoon. Où chacun d'entre nous aura son intimité.

\- M'enfin jusqu'ici ça ne vous a pas trop posé de soucis, murmura Yoongi.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu avais une voix trop forte, grommela Namjoon à l'adresse d'un Jin rougissant.

\- Dis donc tu parles bien, toi…

Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de rire. En réalité il avait été furtivement le témoin auditif de leur vie privée une seule fois en trois mois, ayant oublié de mettre ses écouteurs pour dormir, seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour que Jin et Namjoon se sentent plus à l'aise avec lui de l'autre côté du mur. L'idée d'un appartement plus grand lui plaisait, cela signifiait qu'il faisait réellement partie de ce foyer. C'était décidé : d'un côté le jeune couple s'occupait de chercher une location qui entrait dans leurs frais, d'un autre Yoongi était à la recherche d'un travail pour le mois d'août.

A la fin du mois de juillet, le constat état évident. Le premier semestre du lycéen était radicalement différent de l'année précédente où il avait échoué sa terminale. S'il n'était pas devenu bon élève, son assiduité avait payé : ses résultats étaient suffisamment corrects pour lui assurer son diplôme à la fin de l'année scolaire en février. La chance semblait avoir tourné, il trouva même un job saisonnier dans un petit commerce de quartier. Il se montrait motivé, aimable, appréciant le fait que quelqu'un lui accordait sa confiance sans qu'on le juge sur son apparence un peu rebelle. Ses cheveux décolorés, ses piercings, cela lui avait été trop souvent reprochés durant toutes ses années au lycée. D'aucun penserait que vouloir se démarquer physiquement si tôt était une provocation sociale, et Yoongi dans son attitude d'enfant abandonné avait conforté cette idée dans la tête des adultes, mais personne n'avait compris, ou ne lui avait tendu la main suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne cesse jeter ce genre d'appels au secours. Jusqu'à Jin.

Pas une seule fois il n'essaya de provoquer l'autorité du gérant de la superette, Monsieur Hong, un sexagénaire un peu grisonnant. Il s'était donné pour objectif de travailler un mois sans se plaindre, et Jin le soutenait, il avait confiance en lui. Il s'entendait même très bien avec Sungmin, son collègue qui travaillait pour l'enseigne depuis deux ans et qui lui avait appris à tenir la caisse. Yoongi passa trois semaines idylliques, avec de temps en temps une visite de Jin et Namjoon sur leur temps de repos. Il organisait les rayons, conseillait les clients, s'occupait de la caisse et recevait des marchandises. Si bien que, lorsque le patron le convoqua dans son bureau à l'arrière-boutique en fin d'après-midi, il s'attendait à des félicitations, mais surtout pas à un air grave, voire sévère.

\- Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, Min Yoongi, on s'est même porté garant pour toi. Je vais te donner une chance de m'avouer ce que tu as fait.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Arrête de mentir, Song Sungmin a dit que c'est toi qui as fait la caisse hier soir.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors pourquoi il manque trois cent mille wons ? reprit le Monsieur Hong d'une voix forte, de nouvelles rides marquant son visage façonné par des années de travail.

\- Il manque… répéta Yoongi avant de comprendre. Vous m'accusez d'avoir volé l'argent ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

Yoongi ne sut quoi répondre. Il venait de tomber de très haut. Son regard s'assombrit et il répliqua sur la défensive :

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien pris.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, avant d'appeler la police, je vais contacter ton tuteur, peut-être qu'il parviendra à te faire dire la vérité.

\- Sérieusement ? s'emporta Yoongi en donnant un coup de pied à une chaise qui fut envoyée à grand fracas contre le mur. Je dis déjà la vérité, connard !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? murmura lentement le vieil homme qui avait pris son téléphone.

Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder avec dégoût tandis que Hong contactait Jin. Il ne le croyait pas du tout, et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le croire. Sa confiance n'avait été qu'une façade, lui aussi le jugeait sur son apparence. Ils attendirent en silence que Jin n'arrive d'urgence, chacun campant sur ses positions. Puis Seokjin passa la porte, sobrement habillé d'une fine chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume bleu, dont il avait laissé la veste à la bibliothèque universitaire où il travaillait pendant l'été. Il paraissait tellement plus présentable que Yoongi, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient pratiquement du même âge. Son regard se porta avec inquiétude tout d'abord sur Yoongi. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui l'avait obligé à quitter son travail si tôt.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Hong ?

Et le vieil homme lui annonça que Yoongi avait volé trois cent mille wons à la caisse. Jin regarda de nouveau son ami comme s'il le passait aux rayons X. Son ami se sentit rougir et s'écria haut et fort :

\- Non c'est faux !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour confirmer tes dires ? lui demanda Seokjin presque froidement.

\- Jin ! s'exclama Yoongi sur un ton affecté. Tu ne me crois pas non plus ?

C'était encore plus douloureux, alors qu'il n'était pas coupable, Yoongi se sentait honteux. Mais Jin se tourna vers Monsieur Hong, le visage ferme et sûr de lui.

\- Vous avez bien une caméra de surveillance dans le magasin et dans votre bureau ?

\- Oui, balbutia le gérant avec hésitation.

\- Avez-vous vérifié les bandes avant d'accuser Yoongi ?

\- Pas besoin, les preuves…

\- Les véritables preuves du délit sont sur ces bandes. Je vous prierais de le regarder avant de porter une accusation aussi grave.

Le cœur de Yoongi se serra, s'en voulant encore plus d'avoir douté une seconde de Jin. Il n'avait pas pensé aux caméras de surveillance. Hong récupéra les films et les transféra sur son ordinateur. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de voir que peu de temps après que Yoongi ait placé l'argent de la veille au soir dans une enveloppe, puis dans le coffre au bureau, son collègue Sungmin était revenu au magasin et avait pioché dans l'enveloppe en question avan de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Hong était bouche-bée, Yoongi surpris mais soulagé, alors que Seokjin avait gardé son expression sévère.

\- Je vois, monsieur, que vous avez des excuses à faire.

\- Oui, concéda le vieil homme l'air déçu et en colère. Peut-être bien. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose je le crains.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Jin.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas un voleur, mais je ne peux accepter non plus les insultes et la violence.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Yoongi.

\- Là, ne fais pas l'innocent, gamin, répliqua le gérant.

Yoongi sentit Jin le questionner du regard, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. C'était une erreur.

\- Sungmin sera renvoyé, mais toi aussi. C'est décevant de constater que les jeunes n'ont plus de respect, continua le vieil homme avec arrogance.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous l'avez accusé à tort, trancha Jin.

\- Vous cautionnez son comportement ?

Jin ne répondit pas sur le moment, et à ses côtés Yoongi avait toujours le buste incliné le plus bas qu'il pouvait.

\- Vous n'acceptez pas ses excuses ?

\- Il retiendra la leçon.

\- Très bien, répondit sèchement Jin. C'est mieux comme ça. Il ne devrait pas travailler pour un homme buté et rempli de préjugés, qui n'a aucun scrupules à accuser un innocent sans preuve alors qu'il s'était montré irréprochable jusqu'ici, et qui est incapable de lui laisser une seconde chance après qu'il se soit sincèrement excusé. C'est une belle leçon que vous lui donnez, au revoir monsieur.

Il attrapa le bras de Yoongi et salua poliment le vieil homme avant de sortir du magasin à grands pas. Le lycéen demeurait silencieux et fermé, regardant ses pieds tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la rue. Jin s'arrêta enfin et le regarda tendrement.

\- C'est tellement injuste, murmura Yoongi, la gorge nouée.

\- Je sais. Il y aura toujours ce genre de personne qui se méfiera toujours de toi, quoi que tu fasses. Malheureusement c'est tombé sur ton premier travail.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts…

\- Je le sais, répéta Jin en soupirant. Ça ira mieux, on jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui te fera vraiment confiance, comme moi je le fais.

\- J'ai donné un coup de pied dans une chaise, avoua-t-il, honteux, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Yoongi, sourit son vis-à-vis en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te demande pas d'être une autre personne, ni même de devenir patient comme un moine du jour au lendemain. Ce n'est pas grave : tu as eu tort, tu t'es excusé, et ça me suffit. Tu as déjà fait tellement durant ces derniers mois.

Yoongi lui entoura la taille de ses bras et commença à pleurer, cachant son visage dans son épaule. La main réconfortante de Jin vint lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse. Il y aurait sûrement d'autres coups durs, mais il n'était plus tout seul pour les affronter.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Namjoon était encore à la station service. Installé derrière le comptoir de la boutique, il finissait de lire le message de Jin qui disait qu'il avait dû récupérer Yoongi plus tôt que prévu. Il percevait la gravité de la situation mais il savait que son compagnon gérait très bien sans lui. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête cachée sous la capuche de sa veste.

\- Oh Taehyung ! s'exclama Namjoon avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Sunbae, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Comment va ta sœur ?

\- Ça va, dit-il machinalement sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

Avec affection, il regardait le garçon évoluer dans les rayons jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers le comptoir pour déposer quelques fruits et des patches pour soulager les ecchymoses. Le sourire de Namjoon s'effaça aussitôt et il examina de plus près le visage de Taehyung : il avait le bas de la lèvre enflé et la tempe gauche violacée. Il lisait le malaise dans ses yeux noisette, et il comprit très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il a recommencé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ta sœur ?

\- Elle n'a rien. Il ne la touche pas, répondit le garçon faiblement, le regard baissé.

\- Vous devriez partir tous les deux. Il ne cessera jamais de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Tu me vois dans la rue à dix-sept ans ? Et ma sœur ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la frappe elle aussi, insista Namjoon avec inquiétude.

\- Il n'a jamais… hésita Taehyung.

\- Oui, tant qu'il y avait ta mère.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard alarmé, les yeux rougis. Namjoon se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il savait combien la situation de son cadet était difficile. Sa mère avait succombé aux coups de son compagnon et personne n'avait rien fait. Les enfants qu'elle avait laissés étaient encore contraints de vivre avec leur beau-père car ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Taehyung paya en silence ses achats et partit en murmurant à peine un au-revoir. Namjoon le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse, si seulement c'était aussi simple de l'aider de la même manière que Jin avait porté secours à Yoongi.

La rentrée des vacances d'été arriva bien vite. Malgré sa mauvaise expérience à la supérette, Yoongi ne comptait pas diminuer ses efforts. Au contraire : il était plus motivé que jamais. Namjoon avait raconté à Jin son entrevue avec Taehyung, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose si le garçon n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son beau-père de lui-même, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur aînée derrière lui. Il était dans le même lycée que Namjoon et ce-dernier ne parvenait pas à le convaincre à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler. Pourtant, il était la seule personne à qui Taehyung se confiait, il venait même régulièrement au magasin de la station service.

Les jours se raccourcissaient et l'hiver était proche. Durant le second semestre, le temps paraissait moins long et laborieux pour Yoongi, bien content de se rapprocher de la fin. Aux alentours de novembre, Namjoon leur annonça avec enthousiasme avoir enfin trouvé l'appartement idéal. Ils se retrouvèrent un matin dans un quartier légèrement plus miteux que celui où ils vivaient actuellement. Ils passèrent un portail grinçant qui menait à un immeuble blanc de petite taille : il n'avait sûrement pas plus de trois étages et peu de logements. Après la porte d'entrée, Namjoon avait un air satisfait sur le visage mais Yoongi était sceptique. Jin, lui, attendait de voir la trouvaille en question. A leur grande surprise, ils ne gravirent pas un étage mais descendirent quelques marches avant de se trouver face à une porte en métal.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? commenta Yoongi.

Ignorant la remarque, Namjoon ouvrit la porte qui fit un bruit plutôt assourdissant, et laissa les deux autres découvrir l'entrée de l'appartement. Les yeux écarquillés, Jin et Yoongi faisaient face au salon qui était sûrement deux fois plus grand que celui dans lequel ils vivaient actuellement. Vers leur droite, ils virent l'espace cuisine qui était entièrement ouvert. La pièce fermée la plus proche était une grande salle de bain avec baignoire, puis deux chambres dans le fond. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Namjoon leur montra fièrement un fin escaler qui menait à un étage, ou plutôt une pièce, suffisamment grande pour être une chambre, avec une salle de bain plus petite que celle d'en bas.

\- Jin chéri, voici notre chambre ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix forte, qui résonna dans cette pièce vide.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est dans nos moyens ? demanda Jin, dubitatif.

\- Affirmatif, ton salaire et le mien peuvent se le permettre.

\- Et le mien, coupa Yoongi. Enfin… quand je trouverai quelqu'un qui me voudra bien à mi-temps.

\- Alors ça vous plait ? insista-t-il.

\- On serait difficiles si on te disait non, fit remarquer Jin avec un sourire.

\- Ça me plait beaucoup ! ajouta Yoongi, partageant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

\- Quand une chance pareille se présente devant nous, il faut savoir la saisir, déclara Namjoon.

Et comme ils tombèrent d'accord, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'organiser. Jin s'occupa des papiers à remplir, de la demande de préavis, de la caution… si bien qu'en décembre, après qu'ils aient fêté ses vingt-et-un ans, ils prirent tous les trois une journée pendant leurs vacances d'hiver pour déménager leurs affaires. Jin ayant le permis, il avait économisé assez pour acheter un pick-up d'occasion, ce qui leur facilita le transport de leurs meubles. Avec son salaire des trois semaines à la supérette, Yoongi s'acheta un lit et une petite commode afin d'aménager sa chambre et ranger ses affaires.

\- Et la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils faisaient le point sur ce dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Pourquoi pas un bureau ? proposa Namjoon.

\- Sachant qu'il nous faut une table pour la salle à manger, les chaises qui vont avec, et peut-être un ou deux fauteuils en plus, on ne pourra pas encore aménager un bureau, répondit Jin, le nez sur ses comptes.

\- Ce n'est pas pressé, on a le principal, dit Yoongi.

\- Maintenant, on va se concentrer sur les révisions et terminer le lycée ! s'exclama Namjoon joyeusement.

Le sourire de Yoongi s'effaça aussitôt et il jeta un regard sombre à son camarade qui se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction.

\- Respecte-moi un peu, je suis plus âgé que toi ! grogna le jeune homme en vain.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait de plus en plus vite et on ressentait la tension auprès des deux lycéens. Jin, lui, finissait son travail d'assistant sur une note plus que positive : il serait sûrement repris l'an prochain et pourrait même donner des cours. Installés autour de leur toute nouvelle grande table, Namjoon et Yoongi avaient étalé tous leurs cours et leurs livres. On pouvait facilement différencier leurs notes : même si Yoongi s'était appliqué, celles de son camarade étaient mieux organisées.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ? demanda Yoongi.

\- Je vais aller à la fac, je suis déjà accepté, répondit son vis-à-vis sans lever les yeux d'un manuel scientifique.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, soupira l'autre. Je trouverai bien quelque chose qui me convienne.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu livres des repas à domicile, ça ne te plait pas ?

Yoongi haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas passionnant mais il ne savait toujours pas quel métier il voulait faire durant toute sa vie. La restauration commençait à l'attirer, ou même le service. Il pensait d'abord aux examens qui arrivèrent bien vite. Il n'était pas très confiant, même si Namjoon essayait sans cesse de le rassurer, il était certain de tout rater, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur les questions le jour J, si certaines le désespéraient, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait répondre à plusieurs d'entre elles. Il n'allait pas avoir des résultats excellents mais il n'aurait aucune honte à la fin.

Ce fut long et éreintant, mais le lycée était enfin terminé. Yoongi put dire adieu à son uniforme, et Jin prépara un dîner spécial pour fêter ça. Namjoon, lui, était complètement serein et satisfait, sa place au sein de l'université de son choix était assurée. Après avoir longtemps cherché et passé des entretiens, Yoongi avait trouvé un job de serveur dans un bar restaurant. Jin leva son verre de bière à la réussite de ses deux amis qui trinquèrent avec joie.

 **xXx**

Alors qu'il sortait de son service, Yoongi vit Jin qui l'attendait, bien emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, la moitié de visage cachée par une écharpe. Les nuits de février étaient encore très froides, si bien qu'on pouvait voir la buée former de petits nuages à chaque expiration. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'appartement tout en discutant de leur journée. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils furent interrompus par un bruit suspect provenant d'une allée, comme si quelqu'un était frappé. Silencieusement, Yoongi fit signe à Jin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'avança avec précaution vers l'allée. Il faisait trop sombre mais il percevait quelques silhouettes, peut-être trois, et il continua à s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue deux hommes frapper un troisième. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita les poings en avant pour les faire fuir. Les deux brutes le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, et il en attrapa un par le col.

\- On va équilibrer un peu le match, ça te dit ? fit Yoongi d'une voix rauque.

Jin apparut en courant, l'air inquiet, et le décoloré espéra que sa présence dissuade les deux hommes de faire quoique ce soit à présent qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre. Il y eut une seconde de réflexion qui leur parut longue et les agresseurs s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée, tandis que leur victime, un jeune homme à moitié sonné, glissa du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Yoongi en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il le voyait trembler de tout son corps, et le froid n'en était pas uniquement la cause, même s'il ne portait qu'une veste noire qui n'était pas fermée. Son visage était très pâle, comme s'il était malade. Jin se mit face à lui et posa une main sur son front. Il était moite, et à cause de la température extérieure, il était difficile de juger s'il avait de la fièvre ou non. Yoongi ramassa un sac à dos qui avait été jeté par terre et qui devait appartenir au jeune homme

\- Il est à peine conscient, on ne peut pas le laisser là dans le froid, dit Jin en l'aidant à se relever. On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quel était le problème, murmura Yoongi qui finissait de fouiller dans le sac.

\- Tu te crois où ? s'exaspéra son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce ne sont pas des pilules qui soignent la dépression ? demanda-t-il en montrant un flacon de médicaments.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires et aide-moi.

Yoongi soupira bruyamment et passa un bras du jeune homme autour de son cou et ils marchèrent jusqu'aux urgences les plus proches. Pendant que le malade était pris en charge par les médecins, Jin appela Namjoon pour le prévenir de leur retard. Ils attendirent quand même qu'on vienne les informer de l'état du garçon avant de partir. Ils le retrouvèrent installé dans un des lits des urgences, entre différents patients traités pour des blessures légères.

\- Nous avons trouvé ses papiers dans son sac, dit le médecin en regardant sa fiche médicale. Apparemment il y a mis tout ce qu'il possédait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Jin.

\- Il s'agit de papiers concernant le décès récent de ses parents, l'ordonnance pour des antidépresseurs, l'avis d'expulsion d'un logement… continua-t-il tristement. Il fallait qu'on trouve une personne de sa famille qu'on pourrait joindre mais il semble n'avoir personne et il n'a pas pu nous dire deux mots.

Jin lança à Yoongi un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois mais pour une autre raison. Il savait quelle pensée traversait l'esprit de Jin à cet instant précis, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le médecin tendit la carte d'identité du garçon.

« _Jeong Hoseok_

 _1994.02.18_ »


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapitre 3-**

Le jeune homme semblait dormir, mais une ombre triste et insistante semblait peser sur son visage. Assis à ses côtés, Jin essayait de comprendre. Il devait déambuler dans la rue depuis des jours à en juger par sa tenue négligée et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé un véritable repas ? Son visage était long et fin, les joues légèrement creusées, lui donnant un air malade, comme si ce n'était pas son état habituel. Le médecin urgentiste qui l'avait pris en charge s'était montré sceptique face à la vieille ordonnance, sur papier froissé, qu'il avait trouvée dans son sac à dos. En discutant de cela avec Jin, il avait fait la remarque comme quoi il n'aimait pas les antidépresseurs prescrits, qu'ils avaient tendance à avoir de forts effets secondaires et causaient une dépendance non négligeable. Cela faisait des années que le corps médical n'en recommandait plus : comment un garçon de dix-neuf ans avait-il pu s'en procurer ? Jin ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à en prendre, mais il était évident que cela ne l'aidait pas vu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé. Yoongi, qui était parti faire un tour vers les distributeurs, revint avec un verre en plastique rempli de café fumant qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- J'ai prévenu Namjoon qu'on serait un peu longs à revenir, dit-il.

\- Que va-t-il devenir une fois qu'il sera réveillé ? Il retournera dans la rue ? demanda Jin, le cœur serré. Avec ces choses ? Et il finira par mourir dans une ruelle sombre, tout seul ?

\- On sait très bien toi et moi que tu ne laisseras pas les choses se passer comme ça, répondit Yoongi, simplement. Et Namjoon est d'accord, je lui ai un peu tout raconté.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il le veuille, on ne se connait même pas encore. Je suis absurde, n'est-ce pas ? De vouloir l'aider…

\- Aussi absurde que lorsque tu m'as emmené chez toi pour la première fois, confirma son camarade. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais actuellement. Sûrement en train de gâcher ma vie après avoir abandonné le lycée. Ce serait malvenu de ma part de voir ce garçon, seul et abandonné lui aussi, et de te dire « non, ne l'aide pas lui aussi » alors qu'il a plus de besoin de quelqu'un comme toi que moi.

\- Je me suis tellement senti seul pendant longtemps, murmura Jin la voix tremblante.

Yoongi remarqua malgré lui les larmes qui commençaient à noyer les grands yeux de Jin qui continua :

\- Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, je n'avais personne, pas même Namjoon à l'époque. Par chance, ils m'avaient laissé suffisamment d'argent pour que je ne me trouve pas à la rue, mais ça ne compense pas la douleur et encore moins la solitude. Si je devais me retrouver seul à nouveau, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, rassura Yoongi en posant la main sur son épaule.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hoseok ouvrit les yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il ne paraissait pas surpris de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu qui était assis à son chevet, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit-il. Mon ami et moi t'avons emmené ici après que tu aies été agressé. Tu t'en souviens ?

Hoseok acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Mon sac ? parvint-il à dire dans un souffle.

\- Il est aux pieds du lit. Je m'appelle Kim Seokjin, mais mes amis m'appellent Jin. As-tu un endroit où aller ?

Il répondit par un non de la tête, une lueur de tristesse passant dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'emmène avec moi.

Hoseok le regarda, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'assit par politesse et écouta ce que Jin avait à dire

\- Bien sûr, c'est uniquement si tu le veux aussi, si tu as envie de t'en sortir, à moins que tu ne préfères retourner dans la rue, ou dans un institut spécialisé pour t'aider à te désintoxiquer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai aussi perdu mes parents et je me suis retrouvé seul pendant longtemps. J'aurais pu tout abandonner mais, alors même que je ne m'y attendais pas, on m'a tendu la main au bon moment, et aujourd'hui je peux t'aider à mon tour.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, hésitant. Avait-il seulement envie de s'en sortir ? S'en sentait-il capable ? La tête baissée, il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Quand Seokjin lui prit la main, il ne put réprimer un sursaut.

\- Tu verras, j'ai un certain talent pour dévoiler la force cachée des gens, reprit Jin. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

Malgré ses incertitudes, Hoseok avait envie de dire oui. Il décida de prendre cette main tendue, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. La main tendue de Jin ressemblait à une seconde chance qui lui était offerte, alors il la saisit. Après avoir été examiné par un médecin, il put quitter l'hôpital, et il suivit les deux garçons, qui étaient à peine plus âgés que lui. Bien qui fébrile, il parvint à faire tout le chemin à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement, et il ne fut pas mécontent d'y arriver pour enfin se reposer. Lorsque Hoseok entra dans le salon, il vit un jeune homme de grande taille, et aux cheveux blonds, qui les attendait de pied ferme.

\- J'ai installé le matelas dans la deuxième chambre, dit-il à Jin.

Les quatre garçons prirent un temps pour se présenter plus en détail. Hoseok fut d'abord surpris d'apprendre que Namjoon était le compagnon de Jin, mais il n'en fit pas plus de cas. Avant d'aller se coucher, l'hôte fit quelques plats chauds en cuisine, se doutant que son nouvel invité n'avait rien avalé depuis un petit moment. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais une bonne soupe fumante et un bol de riz généreusement rempli étaient une providence pour Hoseok. Pendant qu'il mangeait, accompagné des autres qui en profitèrent aussi, bien qu'ayant eu leur dîner, Seokjin disposa sur la table les différents flacons de médicaments qu'il avait trouvés dans son sac.

\- Avant que cette journée ne se termine, j'aimerais qu'on instaure quelques règles toi et moi. Tu vas voir, ça va être simple. Je vais t'aider à te sevrer, mais tu seras responsable de toi-même. Ces flacons, je les emmène dans la salle de bain à l'étage, là où tu n'auras pas accès. Je ne vais pas t'en priver complètement du jour au lendemain : on appelle ça un filet. Chaque jour, tu auras droit à un joker : un cachet. Je te laisserai le choix quand ça n'ira pas, quand tu en sentiras le besoin, je te tendrai un cachet et ce sera à toi de voir si tu le prends ou pas. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, dit Hoseok faiblement.

\- A chaque fois que tu en prendras un, j'inscrirai un rond sur le calendrier, ajouta-t-il en montrant un calendrier mural. Su tu le refuses, ce seras une croix. Au bout de quinze croix successives, je ne te proposerai plus de cachet et la case du calendrier sera vide, et cela signifiera que tu as réussi à te défaire de ta dépendance. Tu es d'accord ?

Hoseok baissa les yeux mais accepta ces règles. Yoongi regarda alternativement Jin et le nouveau, impressionné, quant à Namjoon, son sourire en disait long sur la fierté qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Ma première mission pour toi, reprit Jin, c'est de te voir sourire.

Le jeune homme rougit et quelques minutes après, Jin l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Il ne tarda pas à se coucher, sur un fin et confortable matelas à même le sol, et s'enroula dans la couverture. Namjoon fit remarquer à son compagnon une fois qu'il fut retourné auprès de lui que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas avoir encore aménagé le bureau, et qu'à la place, ils achèteraient un nouveau lit pour Hoseok puisqu'il allait rester un petit moment avec eux. Après une bonne douche, ce fut au tour de Yoongi d'aller se coucher, pendant que le couple montait à l'étage pour se préparer également pour la nuit.

Assis sur le bord du lit après sa douche, Jin avait enfilé un pantalon en coton et un tee-shirt blanc, et il se faisait sécher les cheveux par un Namjoon installé derrière lui, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

\- Tu es carrément sexy quand tu donnes des directives comme tu l'as fait pour Hoseok.

\- Tu as fini de dire des bêtises ? fit Jin dans un petit rire gêné.

\- Je suis sérieux, j'aime quand tu es comme ça, continua le décoloré en lui frottant vigoureusement la tête avec la serviette. Ça me fait un de ces effets…

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou outré, compte tenu des circonstances, soupira-t-il.

Il frémit lorsque Namjoon lui embrassa le cou, laissant tomber la serviette sur le sol. Ses mains baladeuses glissèrent sous le tee-shirt, et Jin se laissait faire, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier ce contact. La chaleur irradiante de Namjoon était délectable, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de céder à son appel. Il se laissa tomber contre lui, répondant à ses caresses. Les yeux mi-clos, il l'embrassa à son tour.

Jin fut levé le premier et il prépara le petit-déjeuner. Namjoon ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre, et même Yoongi sortit de son lit un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Jin fit un plateau repas. Il y mit également une petite serviette blanche et un bol d'eau. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, et il partit dans la chambre où Hoseok dormait encore. Allongé sur le dos, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, celui-ci ne semblait pas dormir paisiblement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et son front était humide. Jin s'assit à ses côtés, déposant le plateau à même le sol. Il trempa la serviette dans l'eau, l'essora et épongea le visage fiévreux d'Hoseok.

Namjoon passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : il était prêt pour aller travailler.

\- Ça ira ? lui demanda-t-il tout doucement.

\- Oui, je reste avec lui aujourd'hui, répondit Jin tandis qu'Hoseok commençait à remuer.

Ils furent laissés seuls tous les deux, et Hoseok, encore fébrile, put manger tout ce qui avait été préparé pour lui. Il avait constamment froid, malgré le radiateur qui était au maximum et l'épaisse couverture moelleuse qui le recouvrait. Jin et lui discutèrent longtemps, notamment de leurs parents et du profond sentiment d'injustice et d'abandon que leur absence avait créé. Plus tard, Jin prépara un bain chaud, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hoseok se sentait bien. Pourtant, il hésita de longues secondes avant de refuser le cachet que Jin lui tendait. Cela lui coûta beaucoup de forces et il repartit bien vite dans le lit pour se rendormir, ne se réveillant que pour manger ce que Jin lui préparait. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu savourer des petits plats faits maison, et Jin était un véritable cordon-bleu. Pendant tout ce temps, ce-dernier était auprès de lui, veillant sur la tranquillité de son sommeil, lui parlant pendant qu'il prenait ses repas, et il ne le laissa que lorsque Namjoon rentra peu après le coucher du soleil.

Une nouvelle routine à quatre allait s'installer, et Jin profita des quelques jours de vacances avant la rentrée pour se consacrer exclusivement à Hoseok, quitte à devoir se retirer de son travail à la bibliothèque. Tandis que Namjoon était absent du matin au soir, Yoongi travaillait pendant les heures où le restaurant était ouvert, parfois même il faisait des heures supplémentaires au bar. De ce fait, ils se retrouvaient rarement tous les quatre autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Le deuxième jour, Hoseok ne se sentait plus fiévreux et passait son temps avec Jin dans le salon. Ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se connaître, même si le jeune homme avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il aimait dans la vie. Il avait abandonné ses études, et ne comptait pas les reprendre : il ne voyait pas où le conduisait son avenir. Mais il put dire à Jin qu'il fut un temps où il aimait beaucoup lire, alors son hôte lui donna quelques exemplaires de ses lectures préférées. L'aménagement de la chambre vint naturellement dans leur discussion : il lui fallait un lit, une table de nuit ainsi qu'une commode, et pourquoi pas une petite bibliothèque, et ainsi faire de cette chambre un lieu défini comme le sien. Jour après jour, Hoseok se sentait mieux. Il parvenait à refuser les cachets, et il lisait beaucoup. Il aimait particulièrement les histoires qui le faisaient voyager dans un autre univers. Parallèlement, il fit plus ample connaissance avec Yoongi, qui se montrait très chaleureux avec lui bien que parfois abrupte dans ses paroles, mais aussi avec Namjoon qu'il voyait le soir. Il avait une aura apaisante, et avec Jin ils donnaient l'impression de lui assurer un sentiment de sécurité. Il n'allait pas seulement mieux physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement : Jin le surprenait de temps à autre à sourire à leur contact. Du moins c'était ce que Hoseok pensait, en fait il s'était construit une bulle de sécurité dans cet appartement et refusait de sortir, d'affronter la rue, ou même les inconnus.

Un matin, après cinq jours paisibles, Hoseok ne put sortir de sa chambre. Le nouveau lit venait d'être installé, deux livres étaient posés sur la table de nuit, cette pièce commençait à refléter sa personnalité. Lorsque Jin entra pour le petit-déjeuner, il le retrouva recroquevillé dans le coin le plus sombre, la tête posée sur ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière en sanglotant. Inquiet, Jin s'agenouilla devant lui, et lorsqu'il tenta de le toucher, Hoseok sursauta dans un gémissement. Le visage rouge et inondé de larmes, cela faisait un long moment qu'il était dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver, répondit le garçon la voix tremblante.

\- Arriver à quoi ?

\- J'ai cru pouvoir vivre comme toi, mais j'en suis incapable, haleta Hoseok. J' _en_ ai besoin, je n'en dors plus, je…

\- D'accord, coupa Jin. Calme-toi

Il lui tendit un cachet et Hoseok le prit aussitôt pour l'avaler. Ses tremblements cessèrent progressivement, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. Jin ne dit rien mais il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et le laissa seul quelques instant, puis lui amena son repas sur un plateau. Hoseok passa la journée dans sa chambre, replié sur lui-même, refuser de parler et mangeant à peine. Jin décida de le laisser tranquille jusqu'au lendemain où il le trouva roulé en boule dans son lit.

\- Parle-moi, lui dit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répondit Hoseok faiblement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai déçu.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas déçu, le rassura Jin en lui attrapant le bras pour le faire asseoir. Si je t'ai laissé le choix, c'est pour une raison. Ce n'est pas un échec, répète-toi bien ça en tête : un moment de faiblesse n'est ni un échec ni un était irréversible. On a tous ce moment dans la vie où on aimerait qu'une pilule nous délivre de la réalité. Tu ne m'as pas du tout déçu. Je suis juste triste de te voir dans un tel état.

Hoseok le regarda, les yeux noyés de larmes, et il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il irait mieux, mais il devait être patient. Jin décida de l'aider plus activement, et pour cela, il devait sortir de sa bulle. Tout en lui promettant de ne pas le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils partirent en ville quelques jours plus tard, pour se promener dans les quartiers animés, acheter quelques vêtements car Hoseok n'avait pas grand-chose, ou même déguster une crème glacée dans un établissement renommé, même s'ils étaient encore en hiver. Jin était son guide, et parfois il restait un peu craintif, mais il lui suffisait de lui prendre le bras pour se sentir mieux. Ce qu'il connaissait de la rue depuis des mois n'était pas très réjouissant, mais Jin auprès de lui était pareil à une bouée de secours, lui permettant de garder la tête à ce qu'il faisait et non plus au souvenir de l'ombre errante qu'il fut il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Installés bien au chaud dans le café-glacerie, Jin acheta une grosse coupe de crème glacée colorée et appétissante qu'il se partagea avec Hoseok. La glace le fit frissonner mais c'était une sensation plus agréable que le froid qu'il avait dû supporter durant des semaines, voire des mois, dans la rue. Depuis sa crise, il n'avait plus pris de cachet, et il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Ils discutaient tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée du café, la moitié d'une tête d'un garçon qui dépassait du panneau en bois décoratif. De grands yeux noisette les regardaient avec envie et curiosité. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vu, il se baissa pour être caché entièrement derrière le panneau, mais c'était un peu tard. Jin et Hoseok échangèrent un regard surpris avant de reprendre leur discussion. Hoseok mit même une cuillérée bien remplie de glace avec un coulis de chocolat dans la bouche. La tête réapparut, les cheveux d'ébène voletant dans le vent de cette fin d'hiver. Réprimant un rire, Jin lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Hoseok le regarda avec étonnement. Un jeune homme entra dans le café, trop légèrement vêtu par rapport au froid qu'il faisait encore tandis que débutait le mois de mars. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat, il s'avançait vers eux, peu méfiant, le regard plein d'innocence.

\- Bonjour, dit Jin avec un grand sourire. Tu as quelque chose à demander ?

Il hocha négativement de la tête et se contenta de fixer la coupe de crème glacée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent très clairement le ventre de ce garçon se plaindre d'être vide. Jin l'invita donc à s'asseoir et il partit lui acheter une autre glace.

\- La politesse veut qu'on se présente et qu'on dise merci, ajouta Hoseok en regardant le jeune homme d'un air dubitatif pendant que ce-dernier entamait son goûter.

\- Je m'appelle Park Jimin, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas Hoseok pour autant. Le garçon se mit à frissonner des pieds à la tête.

\- Mais c'est froid ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que tu n'as pas mangé, fit remarquer Hoseok.

\- De ça ? Jamais. Mon père disait qu'on ne me tiendrait plus si j'y goûtais.

\- Tu n'as jamais mangé de glace ? s'étonna Jin.

Jimin réaffirma en hochant la tête.

\- Et il est où ton père ? demanda Hoseok.

\- Loin j'espère, reprit Jimin. Et vous… euh…

\- Moi c'est Jin, et le petit grognon c'est Hoseok, sourit son vis-à-vis. Si tu avais faim il aurait mieux fallu t'acheter quelque chose de plus nourrissant.

\- Merci, c'est très bon ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard illuminé face à Jin.

\- Je ne suis pas grognon, rougit Hoseok en baissant les yeux.

Ils engagèrent la discussion ailleurs mais Jin ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- Tu n'as pas froid sans manteau ni écharpe ?

\- Je courais, expliqua Jimin.

\- Je vois.

\- Je fuyais, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu quoi ? s'étonna Hoseok, intrigué par le garçon au comportement singulier.

\- Mon père. Il veut à nouveau m'enfermer là-bas et je ne veux pas, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! se défendit Jimin.

\- Oui d'accord, mais… reprit Hoseok tandis que le visage de Jin se fit plus grave.

\- Ils disent que je suis spécial, continua le jeune homme en regardant dehors, les joues arrondies par la crème glacée.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être spécial, intervint Jin.

Jimin lui sourit affectueusement. Hoseok ne comprenait pas où son père voulait l'emmener, ni même si cette histoire était vraie, mais ce garçon était venu de nulle part et agissait avec tant de liberté devant eux, comme s'il n'était pas enchaîné par les règles sociales basiques. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut devant la vitre du magasin, l'air pressé, le regard balayant les alentours comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ce fut Hoseok qui le remarqua en premier, puis, comme guidé par un mauvais pressentiment, Jimin se leva de sa chaise, le teint livide. L'homme et lui se croisèrent du regard, se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, et apeuré le garçon chercha le meilleur moyen de fuir. L'homme entra dans le café et Jimin était pris au piège. Faisant fi d'une quelconque discrétion, il bouscula les tables pour faire le tour de la salle, interrompant les gens, mettant des chaises renversées sur son passage pour rendre difficile le parcours à celui qui le poursuivait.

\- Park Jimin ! s'écriait-il en colère.

\- Va-t'en ! répondait le garçon d'une voix stridente.

Mais il avait beau remuer chaises et tables en cherchant à se frayer un chemin pour fuir, sous les regards médusés des clients, y compris Jin et Hoseok, il était incapable de sortir sans être confronté à son père qui faisait presque le double de sa carrure. Ils n'entendaient même pas les lamentations du propriétaire du café.

\- Arrête de me faire honte devant tout le monde, gronda l'homme en attrapant fermement le bras de son fils.

\- Non je ne veux pas !

\- Grandis un peu !

Le père de Jimin semblait excédé, furieux contre le garçon qui faisait un véritable scandale, hurlait de toute la puissance de sa voix, se débattait en vain à en devenir hystérique. Hoseok était paralysé sur sa chaise, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de voir.

\- Ils vont appeler la police et tu auras l'air bien malin ! menaça le père.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! répéta Jimin.

Le père l'emmenait à l'extérieur non sans difficulté. Jimin essayait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa portée, tout en continuant de hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ça suffit, c'est pour ton bien !

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! s'époumonait Jimin de plus en plus fort.

Il avait accroché ses doigts à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, et son père tirait si fort que ses ongles se mirent à saigner. Effarés, les clients ne bougeaient pas. Beaucoup avaient les mains sur la bouche, d'autres sur la poitrine, mais pour Jin, c'était la colère qui commençait à le gagner. A l'extérieur, Jimin n'arrêtait pas de hurler, de pleurer, de répéter « JE NE VEUX PAS ». Toute l'avenue semblait s'être arrêtée devant un spectacle si désolant. Hoseok leva les yeux vers Jin, prêt à pleurer. De tristesse ou de colère, il ne savait pas, mais voir cet enfant dans un tel état était un déchirement. Jin sortit précipitamment du magasin, et Hoseok mit un petit moment avant de le suivre avec hésitation.

\- Arrête ça, tu me fais honte ! s'écria l'homme tandis que Jimin avait les bras fermement serrés autour d'un poteau électrique.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS !

Une camionnette blanche s'était arrêtée à leur hauteur et des infirmiers en sortirent.

\- Non ! reprit Jimin en panique.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Jin au milieu des passants.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répliqua l'homme qui ne voulait pas lâcher son fils.

Les infirmiers s'avançaient vers eux. L'un d'eux avait même une seringue prête à usage. Ce fut à ce moment que Jimin leva grand les yeux vers Jin et trouva la force de se défaire de son père. Il allait courir vers Jin mais il sentit une piqûre le surprendre dans le bras. Il se débattit, donna un coup à l'homme, et se précipita sur Jin, se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans le pull de Jin.

Tout s'enchaîna bien vite : Jimin perdit connaissance et la police arriva sur les lieux, alertée par tout ce tapage. Ils partirent régler cette histoire au poste malgré les protestations de monsieur Park, et Jin refusait de laisser qui que ce soit prendre Jimin. Quand on lui parla du commissariat il leva un regard provocateur au père du garçon, sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Jimin fut allongé sur un banc près des bureaux des officiers, et Hoseok resta auprès de lui tandis que Jin était en pleine discussion musclée avec Park et les inspecteurs. Un officier, qui semblait être le chef de la brigade, intervint à son tour.

\- On va commencer à se calmer ! dit-il d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Seokjin ?

\- Ce monsieur veut forcer son fils à aller dans un institut psychiatrique, répondit Jin en croisant les bras.

Le chef soupira longuement, comme s'il savait très bien pourquoi Jin s'était permis d'intervenir dans cette histoire.

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas ! répliqua Park. Il fait tout un cinéma comme s'ils le battaient là-bas, mais c'est faux.

\- Qu'ils le maltraitent ou pas, il ne veut pas y aller, insista Jin. Et pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment, je pense que vous devriez vous poser des questions du genre « est-ce bien d'y envoyer mon enfant ? » au lieu de lui faire du mal comme vous le faites. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la violence de la scène. Si ça avait été mon enfant…

\- Mais quel âge avez-vous ? coupa le père, excédé. Je dois me faire faire la leçon par quelqu'un qui a à peine vingt ans ? C'est facile pour vous de critiquer le choix des autres, vous n'avez pas eu à élever un enfant qui a un comportement différent des autres, tantôt hyperactif, tantôt lunatique. Ma femme et moi n'avons pas pu avoir d'autres enfants pendant des années parce que celui-ci prenait toute notre énergie. Nous ne pouvions plus le surveiller tout le temps quand sa petite sœur est arrivée il y a deux ans, nous lui avons trouvé un endroit plus approprié pour lui…

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'en agissant ainsi il se sent rejeté par sa propre famille ? Voilà pourquoi il réagit avec tant de souffrance.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?

Jimin venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa en sursaut, et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un commissariat, il commença à paniquer malgré la présence de Hoseok qui tentait de le rassurer.

\- Ah ça suffit Park Jimin ! s'écria le père.

Pour seule réponse, Jimin se mit à hurler, prêt à se débattre, mais Jin s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur sa nuque, et le tint contre lui avec tendresse, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de l'apaiser.

\- Quand avez-vous enlacé votre fils pour la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La non-réponse de cet homme ne faisait aucun doute et Jin comprit ce qu'il manquait à Jimin.

\- Inspecteur Jang, m'autorises-tu à prendre ce garçon avec moi ?

\- Depuis quand tu me demandes mon autorisation avant d'emmener un jeune qui a besoin d'aide chez toi ? soupira l'officier.

L'inspecteur s'installa derrière son bureau et donna quelques explications au père Park. Il connaissait Seokjin bien avant qu'il ne perde ses parents, étant le mentor de son défunt père, et il savait qu'il avait pris Namjoon avec lui, puis Yoongi, puis Hoseok. A chaque fois Jin lui en parlait, ne serait-ce pour avoir un « adulte de confiance » comme garant de ses propres responsabilités, et ainsi être sûr qu'au moindre problème quelqu'un avec l'autorité légale pouvait agir. De plus il connaissait bien le cas de Yoongi quand celui-ci était livré à lui-même quitte à commettre quelques délits mineurs.

\- Votre fils ne veut pas retourner dans cet institut, par contre il s'est attaché à Seokjin, constata-t-il. Il est doué avec les enfants à problème, il pourra prendre soin de lui.

\- Je vais laisser mon fils à un inconnu ? s'offusqua Park dans un reniflement méprisant.

\- Je pense sincèrement que c'est mieux pour lui qu'un asile qui lui fait peur, répondit l'inspecteur. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour vous ? Ce sera quelqu'un d'autre que votre petite famille « normale » qui veillera sur lui, et je sais que Jin fera un travail très personnalisé et affectueux pour votre fils. Faites un essai, ça ne vous coûtera que ce que vous payer pour cet institut. C'est évident que vous aiderez financièrement ce jeune homme qui va s'engager à prendre de son temps pour sociabiliser Jimin au monde, à s'adapter, à vivre donc. N'est-ce pas ?

Park soupira longuement : il avait l'air épuisé et sa colère semblait s'être évanouie. Il regarda son fils tristement, comme si l'ombre d'une affection filiale venait soudainement s'emparer de lui. Il accepta la proposition de l'inspecteur Jang, et Jin parut soulagé. Après toutes ces fortes émotions, il put rentrer chez lui, avec Hoseok, Jimin, le document rédigé par l'inspecteur Park qui avait couché sur papier les conditions de l'hébergement du garçon chez lui, en précisant le montant mensuel versé par la famille, ainsi que la valise qui avait été de toute façon préparée pour l'institut. Ils furent accueillis par Namjoon et Yoongi, qui à la fois n'en revenaient pas de l'arrivée soudaine d'une cinquième personne, mais qui n'étaient pas très étonnés finalement.

\- Il ne faut pas te laisser sortir, commenta Yoongi en soupirant.

\- Tu es le genre de personne à ramener tous les petits chatons abandonnés que tu croises, dit Namjoon avec un grand sourire en enserrant la taille de Jin de ses bras amoureux. Ça fait partie de ton charme.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapitre 4-**

Assis tous les deux sur le bord de la baignoire, Jin avait sorti la trousse à pharmacie. Il passa un peu de désinfectant sur les bouts abimés des doigts de Jimin qui le regardait en silence. Les images du garçon s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait au point de s'écorcher, voire presque s'arracher les ongles, revinrent dans son esprit. Les paupières lourdes, Jimin patientait calmement. Il avait l'air serein, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené chez toi ?

— Pourquoi as-tu pleuré si fort lorsqu'ils ont voulu t'emmener ?

— On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, répondit Jimin innocemment.

Jin leva vers lui un regard intense : il était sérieux, si bien que le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

— Je ne suis pas fou, déclara-t-il.

— Je sais, reprit Jin qui venait de finir de lui soigner les doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Sa peau était légèrement violacée autour de la zone où il avait été piqué quelques heures plus tôt, et Jin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très triste pour lui.

— Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, de toute façon on a passé un accord avec ton père. Il faudra établir quelques règles entre nous.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Jimin avec un sourire.

— Mais attention, ne joue pas trop de ton innocence pour obtenir des faveurs.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Mais le sourire élargi du jeune homme en disait long sur le fond de ses pensées, et son nouveau tuteur ne put répondre autrement que par un sourire à son tour, allant jusqu'à lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. La faim commençait à se faire sentir, et la fatigue aussi. Une odeur alléchante emplissait le salon, Yoongi venait de réchauffer plusieurs plats à emporter du restaurant où il travaillait, et il y en avait suffisamment pour tous les cinq. Jin invita Jimin à s'installer avec eux autour de la table : il faisait désormais partie du foyer. Il en profita pour raconter plus en détails les événements de l'après-midi, leur rencontre avec Jimin et son père.

— Tu veux sérieusement faire le travail d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? s'inquiéta Namjoon.

— Il n'est pas dangereux.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tu te rends compte que ça va empiéter sur ton travail ? Tu vas devoir faire un choix.

Jin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jetant un œil furtif à Jimin qui écoutait à peine, trop occupé à manger sous les regards amusés de Yoongi et Hoseok. Il savait que cela allait être compliqué, mais qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas être derrière Jimin et Hoseok tout le jour durant, s'il avait pour objectif de leur donner des repères, il devait également les rendre plus autonomes. Hoseok avait abandonné ses études, et Jimin n'était plus scolarisé depuis longtemps parce qu'il nécessitait une attention particulière que le système scolaire ne proposait pas. Jin commençait à se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir réaménager son travail : il était qualifié pour enseigner aux deux garçons, et si ce n'était pas possible pour Hoseok à cause de ses craintes personnelles, il pouvait espérer pouvoir intégrer Jimin dans une classe pour sa dernière année lycéenne, même pour un semestre. C'était un projet particulier, ambitieux, et parfaitement réalisable si ses anciens professeurs le soutenaient : il avait un réseau qu'il pouvait contacter pour le mener à bien, il prouverait à tous que des garçons comme Yoongi, Hoseok ou Jimin pouvaient s'intégrer dans la société sans forcément entrer dans un moule.

Tandis qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées, Jimin faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Jin surprit même Hoseok à sourire plus d'une fois à ce qu'il racontait, de même que Yoongi. Il comprit que la cohabitation débutait sous les meilleurs auspices. Namjoon devait bientôt partir, étant du service du soir à la station essence du quartier. Après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine, il adressa une caresse légère, à peine visible, sur la hanche de Jin, en lui murmurant un « bonsoir » plein de promesses.

Jimin somnolait sur le canapé pendant que Yoongi avait invité Hoseok à jouer à la console. La différence de niveau était flagrante, Hoseok ayant rarement touché une manette de sa vie.

— Et où est-ce qu'il va dormir le petit ? demanda Yoongi sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

— Il y a assez de place pour deux dans ma chambre, répondit l'autre garçon avec concentration. J'ai un grand lit.

— Tu te sens de partager ton lit ? s'étonna son camarade. Attention tu as un tour de retard. Tu t'es cru à une simulation de permis de conduire ?

— Il y a des gens sur les bords de la route, maugréa Hoseok en fronçant les sourcils, les doigts crispés sur sa manette.

— Et alors ? Ils sont virtuels, et c'est une course.

— C'est cruel…

A côté d'eux, Jimin ne disait rien, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Il ne semblait pas concerné par ce qui l'entourait, ni impliqué dans le jeu des deux autres. Jin comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

— C'est décidé alors ? demanda-t-il à Hoseok. Je l'installe dans ton lit ?

Hoseok émit un grondement : il venait de terminer la partie, bien loin derrière les scores de Yoongi. Il rendit la manette au geek victorieux et aida Jin à soulever Jimin qui ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait : il était à mi-chemin entre l'état d'éveil et le sommeil. Jin le prit sur son dos et il l'emmena jusqu'au lit de Hoseok. Aussitôt allongé, bien installé sous la couverture, il s'endormit profondément, les paupières closes. Il put à peine prononcer un « bonne nuit » à Jin qui déduisit que la journée avait vraiment été éprouvante pour lui, autant moralement que physiquement.

— Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, dit-il à Hoseok, tout doucement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais le regard attendri qu'il posait sur Jimin était la meilleure réponse possible, et Jin savait qu'il pouvait le lui confier sans crainte. C'était la deuxième mission de Hoseok, un pas de plus vers la responsabilité. Jin pensait qu'à deux ils pouvaient surmonter leurs difficultés, leurs faiblesses. Hoseok était capable de canaliser l'énergie de Jimin, et de son côté Jimin pouvait prendre Hoseok par la main et mettre un peu de couleurs dans son existence.

De son côté, Namjoon passa la soirée à réfléchir intensément aux bouleversements dans son foyer. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec Yoongi, et il était prêt à s'adapter à Hoseok, mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un nouvel individu ne s'installe avec eux. Il avait du mal à imaginer comment leur vie en communauté allait évoluer, mais il avait confiance en Jin. Peu avant de débaucher, il étouffa un bâillement : la fatigue se faisait sentir, surtout que les soirs d'hiver après la tombée de la nuit, presque personne ne se pointait à la station service. Alors il restait dans ses songes, se demandant comment Jin comptait s'y prendre avec son nouveau protégé, et quel pouvait être son objectif. Il se sentait fier en voyant que son compagnon était aussi déterminé à tendre la main à ceux qui étaient abandonnés : il ne lâchait rien, il devenait la rampe à laquelle ils s'accrochaient pour gravir une ascension périlleuse. Il allait sortir Hoseok de sa dépendance comme il avait sorti Yoongi de son autodestruction. Il allait éveiller Jimin au monde de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Namjoon quand ses parents l'avaient mis à la rue. D'aucun penserait que Jin était un garçon incapable de dire non, faible, trop bon, voire naïf, mais Namjoon savait lui qui il était. Il voyait très bien comment il accueillait les laissés pour compte, avec chaleur mais aussi avec fermeté, capable de poser des limites, des objectifs, des règles. Il était un guide, un soutien moral, et ses promesses n'étaient pas quelque chose qui disparaissaient au vent. Il ne baissait pas les yeux devant un appel à l'aide. Il avait vu Hoseok dans la rue, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait vu Jimin hurler sa terreur devant toute une rue muette, il avait fait un pas en avant et osé élever la voix. Parce que Jin était comme ça. Et Namjoon aimait ce trait de caractère chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas plus amoureux que lorsqu'il voyait cette étincelle dans les yeux de Jin qui disait « moi je peux le faire ». Il allait trouver le moyen d'aider un garçon comme Jimin, et Namjoon pourrait clamer fièrement « cet homme est l'amour de ma vie, quoi que vous en pensiez, cet homme vaut plus que tous les joyaux de cette terre et mon cœur lui appartient, dans cette vie comme dans les prochaine qui suivront. »

Au fil de ses pensées, il ne put retenir un soupir rêveur, s'imaginant à la maison, tenant Jin contre lui, lui embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage. Il dut se réveiller à contrecœur quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il reconnut instantanément la silhouette de Taehyung, caché sous la capuche de sa veste noire. Le garçon lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut avant d'aller déambuler dans les allées. Namjoon l'observa longtemps, et comme il semblait ne pas savoir quoi acheter, il finit par le rejoindre l'air de rien.

— Que fais-tu dehors si tard ?

Voyant que Taehyung se montrait réticent à lui faire face, Namjoon se permit de lui prendre le menton du bout des doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Une nouvelle ecchymose marquait le côté gauche de son visage. Les traits de Namjoon se crispèrent.

— Encore ?

— Sunbae…

— Pourquoi viens-tu ici à chaque fois si ce n'est pour chercher refuge auprès de moi ?

— Je…

Sa voix peinait à sortir de sa bouche, et il était incapable de répondre à cette question. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, se remplissant de larmes. N'attendant pas qu'il éclate en sanglots, Namjoon le serra fermement contre lui.

— Quitte cet endroit nauséabond et viens avec moi, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit Taehyung, la voix étouffée dans l'épaule de son aîné. Ma sœur…

— Partez tous les deux. Il existe des refuges qui pourront prendre soin de vous. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Ce n'est pas ton père, tu n'as plus de lien avec lui.

Taehyung le repoussa doucement, ravalant sa peine.

— En faisant les courses, j'ai oublié de lui acheter de la bière, expliqua-t-il sur un ton de culpabilité.

— Tu es encore mineur, tu n'as pas le droit d'en acheter, fit Namjoon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une fausse excuse.

— Je dois lui en ramener.

— Légalement je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vendre, insista Namjoon.

Le jeune homme parut profondément blessé, mais au lieu de refondre en larmes, il prit le masque de la colère pour dissimuler son désespoir.

— Toi qui disais vouloir m'aider, ce n'est que du vent, dit-il sèchement.

— Ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Taehyung ne répondit pas et, sans rien ajouter, il partit précipitamment, la tête baissée, laissant derrière lui un Namjoon dépité. Déçu, celui-ci regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu pour l'aider à sortir de cette impasse, mais il ne courut pas à sa poursuite : il savait qu'il reviendrait. Du moins il l'espérait. Cela lui rongea l'esprit tout le reste de la soirée, même quand il rentra à l'appartement.

Le salon était vide : tout le monde était couché. Alors il prit l'escalier pour se rendre à sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il prit quelques minutes pour se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain et enfiler des vêtements plus légers pour la nuit. Il connaissait la disposition de la chambre par cœur, si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour se glisser dans le lit. Il devinait parfaitement comment était allongé Jin, du côté droit du lit, sur son flanc droit, et le bras sous l'oreiller. Namjoon se serra contre lui, son corps se moulant au sien. Confortablement installé sous la couette, il passa un bras autour du ventre de Jin, le caressant sous le tee-shirt et lui embrassant le cou. Comme réponse, il entendit un long soupir. Jin ne dormait pas mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Il avait attendu le retour de Namjoon pour enfin laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Il posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon qui lui tenait le ventre, et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien, et s'endormirent rapidement après cette longue journée.

Au petit matin, Seokjin se réveilla le premier, et regarda instinctivement vers sa gauche. Namjoon était allongé sur le ventre, le visage à peine visible. Ses cheveux décoloré et dépourvus de gel tombaient sur son front, lui cachant les yeux. D'un petit geste, Jin réajusta cette frange rebelle et se baissa vers lui pour lui embrasser les paupières. Namjoon émit un faible gémissement, signalant qu'il ne voulait pas être gêné dans son sommeil. Sur ce, Jin sortit du lit sans trop insister et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour lui-même et pour tous ceux qui dormaient encore. Yoongi se leva rapidement après lui, l'aidant même à finir les tâches dans la cuisine. Une ambiance sereine flottait dans tout l'appartement, Hoseok et Jimin se réveillèrent un peu plus tard en douceur, appelés par la faim. Jin eut même droit à une embrassade de Jimin avant qu'il ne s'installe à table.

Il manquait toujours Namjoon, et après l'avoir laissé se reposer une heure de plus, Jin remonta dans la chambre. En silence, il grimpa sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son compagnon endormi. Il l'embrassa au niveau de la tempe, si près de son oreille qu'il le sentit frissonner. Il émit même une plainte mais Jin n'y accorda aucune importance.

— Tu ne voudrais pas louper une matinée de cours, lui murmura-t-il.

— C'est une drôle de façon de réveiller les gens, répondit Namjoon d'une voix étouffée.

— Ose dire que ça ne te plait pas.

Jin reprit ses baisers tout en faisant glisser sa main sous les draps, caressant son compagnon au niveau du caleçon.

— Un peu rude comme réveil, reprit Namjoon.

— Je confirme, souffla Jin à son oreille sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Namjoon tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se sentait bien réveillé à présent.

— Tu es bien cruel Seokjin. J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, mais le temps nous manque.

— On peut toujours trouver du temps, sourit son vis-à-vis.

Il rejeta la couette loin de Namjoon qui se mit sur le dos, et il s'allongea sur lui, alla répondre à son baiser avec plus de vigueur. Il ne se défit de ses lèvres que pour mieux goûter sa peau, s'attardant sur son cou. Il lui retira son tee-shirt rapidement pour continuer son parcours, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur son torse. Namjoon frémissait à chaque contact et il agrippa la chevelure de Jin en lâchant un soupir d'aise : il était sur un petit nuage avec toutes ces petites attentions dont il faisait l'objet, d'autant plus que son compagnon n'exprimait pas souvent ses désirs avec tant d'ardeur. La langue de Jin, brulante et assoiffée, marquait sa peau avec passion. Il se redressa rapidement, retirant à la va-vite ses vêtements, et reprit ses caresses. Namjoon s'agrippa à ses hanches, le tenant fermement contre lui. Il en oubliait presque le temps, le jour, ou même ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans la journée : Jin et lui étaient dans leur bulle. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur la peau laiteuse de son amant tandis qu'il remuait sensuellement son bassin contre lui, intensifiant le désir. Etreinte douce, étreinte fougueuse, pourraient-ils aimer quelque d'autre à ce point ? Ils s'effleuraient encore comme s'ils cherchaient à se connaître : les longs doigts de Namjoon frôlaient avec une tendresse infinie les lèvres pulpeuses de Jin, celui-ci gardait les mains à plat sur le torse de son compagnon pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Jusqu'à la délivrance.

Le visage humide, Jin se pencha sur Namjoon, lui donnant un baiser langoureux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

— La cruauté de la chose c'est que je dois vraiment me lever alors que tout ce que je veux c'est rester comme ça pour l'éternité, dit Namjoon d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

— On pourrait prolonger tout ça par une douche, et on laissera le temps reprendre son cours.

 **xXx**

Jin descendit rapidement les escaliers, avec des habits tout propres et les cheveux encore mouillés au sortir de la douche. Namjoon le suivait avec nonchalance et ils jetèrent un œil aux garçons qui finissaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Une cigarette à la main, Yoongi les regarda en retour en haussant un sourcil.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, commenta-t-il.

— Le temps de bien se mettre en forme, répondit Namjoon d'un air rêveur en attrapant la cigarette de Yoongi pour en tirer une bouffée. Bien dormi ?

Il s'était tourné vers Jimin qui venait de poser son bol de riz vide dans l'évier.

— Comme un loir, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Comme une pierre, confirma Hoseok.

— Je t'imaginais plus avoir le sommeil agité et faire vivre un cauchemar à Hoseok, dit Namjoon en lui rendant son sourire.

Il ne put discuter plus longuement avec les autres, après un café bien corsé, il partit pour l'université. Jin devait également partir, retrouver ses professeurs pour discuter de son projet avec Hoseok et Jimin, trouver les bons arguments pour que ce soit compté comme un objectif professionnel. Il trouverait peut-être le moyen de les scolariser dans le lycée où il était assistant, mais pour le moment il avait d'autres projets pour eux.

Pendant l'absence de Jin, Yoongi avait encore du temps pour veiller sur les garçons. Hoseok avait pris un livre et s'était installé sur le canapé. Jimin s'allongea à côté de lui et lui demanda de lire à voix haute. Ils passèrent leur matinée aussi paisiblement, même Yoongi respecta la quiétude du moment, écoutant de temps en temps l'histoire que racontait Hoseok. Il souriait dans son coin, reconnaissant l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le premier tome. Il se disait que ces deux garçons avaient un peu besoin de magie et d'enfance dans leur quotidien. Quand Jin rentra quelques heures plus tard, il était temps pour Yoongi de partir au travail à son tour. Hoseok et Jimin s'assirent autour la table de la salle à manger et ils ne comprenaient pas très bien ce que Jin attendait d'eux. Il s'installa avec eux, sortit des papiers, et commença à répondre à leurs interrogations. Tout d'abord, il rappela à Hoseok ses engagements envers lui : l'aider à sortir de sa dépendance aux médicaments, mais également à trouver sa voie, ce à quoi le garçon répondit par un signe de tête positif. Quant à Jimin, il lui expliqua qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'être une substitution à un hôpital psychiatrique.

— De ce que je comprends de ta pathologie, reprit-il en consultant un dossier marqué de l'emblème de l'institut, c'est qu'il faut faire avec tes différentes phases et non pas te traiter comme un malade qu'il faut constamment surveiller. Tu n'es pas malade, tu dis toi-même que tu n'es pas fou, et je le sais. J'ai l'impression que tes parents n'ont pas su gérer ton trouble du déficit de l'attention, et je dirais même qu'ils ne t'ont pas confié à un corps médical compétent. Pourtant de ce que je vois en te regardant, ça n'a pas l'air très lourd.

— Je crois que mes parents auraient voulu un enfant normal, répondit simplement Jimin, avec une expression sérieuse qui surprit Hoseok. Moi je veux juste être avec eux. Je sais ce que j'ai, et me bourrer de médicaments n'atténue pas les symptômes. Ils ne me laissent même pas m'exprimer et considèrent que je suis dangereux pour ma petite sœur.

— Tu es donc conscient que tu peux à tout moment péter une crise comme hier ? demanda Hoseok.

— A tout moment, non, il faut vraiment que tu me contraries de façon très violente pour ça. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle.

— Et alterner les phases où tu agis comme un enfant et celles où tu parles comme un adulte ça fait partie de ta pathologie aussi ?

Jimin haussa les épaules. Jin ne commenta pas non plus. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de déposer devant eux quelques papiers, et Hoseok remarqua aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de tests scolaires.

— Tu es sérieux ? Je suis un cas désespéré tu sais…

— Ce sera la seule et unique fois. Avant toute chose, je veux voir où vous en êtes, que ce soit dans vos savoirs que dans vos savoir-faire. Je m'adapterai en fonction pour reprendre votre instruction.

— Tu vas nous faire cours ? s'étonna Jimin.

— Pas de façon conventionnelle, sourit Jin. Je ne vais pas me mettre à un tableau à vous faire la leçon, et je ne peux pas m'occuper de Hoseok comme je m'occuperai de toi. J'ai discuté avec mes professeurs de toutes les solutions alternatives à l'enseignement. Je ne vous obligerai à rien, ça ne durera pas toute la journée, parfois on sortira même pour prendre l'air.

— C'est que je n'ai jamais fait de tests de ma vie, murmura Jimin en regardant sa feuille.

— Ce n'est pas compliqué et ce n'est pas un piège, mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je ne vais pas te le reprocher, ajouta l'aîné.

Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas décourager et prit un crayon, concentré sur la première question. Hoseok l'imita et un silence studieux s'empara de l'appartement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient fini toute la feuille, et Jin regarda attentivement les résultats. Il griffonnait des notes dans la marge à chaque fois avec un stylo bleu, et semblait satisfait devant un Hoseok inquiet et un Jimin incrédule.

— Tu t'en es très bien sorti Hoseok, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te fait peur. Tu réponds avec logique et réflexion, parfois avec un peu trop de prudence mais on peut comprendre pourquoi.

Le jeune homme rougit, loin de s'être attendu à ce genre de remarque. C'était au tour de Jimin de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en attendant de recevoir l'analyse de Jin. Celui-ci notait beaucoup de choses dans la marge, presque le double de ce qu'il avait écrit pour Hoseok.

— Là encore vous m'étonnez. Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de catastrophique, mais vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup, et je crois pouvoir l'expliquer.

— Mais je ne savais pas comment répondre à la plupart des questions, murmura Jimin d'une petite voix.

— Ce ne sont pas des mathématiques, ni des questions fermées. Je ne cherchais pas à voir si vous pouviez répondre correctement à tout, seulement voir vos démarches de réflexion et de logique, reprit Jin en se levant, donnant l'effet d'être un vrai professeur devant ses élèves. Et vous avez montré beaucoup de savoir-faire dans ce domaine. Seulement, j'imagine qu'on a dû vous dire, vous répéter, que vous ne valez rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Hoseok en disait long sur cette affirmation.

— On a conditionné Hoseok à ne pas se sentir inclus dans le système scolaire, et Jimin a besoin de méthodes éducatives adaptées, voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas suivre des cours dans un lycée actuellement. Mon objectif c'est de vous aider à pouvoir y aller sans devoir vous tailler pour que vous entriez dans le moule.

— Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? demanda Hoseok.

— Je pense que oui. Mais surtout, j'ai confiance en vous pour y arriver aussi, vous aurez la majeure partie du travail à accomplir. Vous pouvez aller vous détendre maintenant, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de bon.

Jimin se leva précipitamment pour serrer Jin dans ses bras. Hoseok et lui retournèrent sur le canapé et reprirent la lecture jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ensuite, Jimin demanda à ce qu'on termine le livre, et Jin cette fois s'assit avec eux. Le garçon s'allongea entre les deux autres, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Jin, tout en écoutant avec attention l'histoire racontée par Hoseok qui commençait le chapitre de dénouement.

— C'est vraiment pour les enfants ? demanda Jimin alors que Hoseok était en train de décrire la tête de Voldemort derrière le crâne d'un autre qui parlait avec le jeune Harry Potter.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Jin avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ?

Le garçon se tut et Hoseok put reprendre jusqu'à la toute fin. Il referma le livre et le posa sur la table du salon, satisfait de l'avoir terminé. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux tandis que Jimin faisait glisser ses doigts sur ceux de Jin d'un air songeur.

— Elle est jolie cette bague, dit-il quelques minutes plus tard en tripotant l'anneau argenté que Jin portait à l'annulaire gauche. C'est un cadeau de Namjoon ?

— C'est exactement ça, répondit le jeune homme en tendant sa main devant lui.

— Il en a une lui aussi ?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes mariés ?

— C'est plus compliqué. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier dans notre pays.

— C'est dommage.

— Tu es un amour.

 **xXx**

En quelques jours, ils purent instaurer une véritable routine. Yoongi et Namjoon continuaient à aller au travail six soirs sur toute la semaine, Jin restait auprès de Jimin et Hoseok la journée. Ils passaient la matinée à étudier sur la table de la salle à manger et à faire des promenades dans les parcs pour s'aérer. On arrivait à la fin du mois de mars.

Yoongi s'était beaucoup rapproché de Jimin et Hoseok. Il avait même appris à Jimin comment se servir d'une manette de console de jeu même si le garçon avait du mal à comprendre le principe. Plusieurs fois il avait hurlé devant l'écran quand il avait vu sa voiture aller dans le sens inverse qu'il avait voulu. Hoseok s'en amusait beaucoup, à côté de lui, il était un expert dans ce jeu. Jin fit remarquer à Namjoon que depuis l'arrivée de Jimin, le jeune homme réservé, d'ordinaire assombri par sa solitude, souriait de plus en plus de bon cœur, et il ne pensait même plus à son joker. Un soir, Jin, Hoseok et Jimin étaient devant un drama historique pendant que Namjoon et Yoongi étaient encore au travail.

Après ses cours, la journée de Namjoon était loin d'être terminée. Travailler dans une station service était simple : accueillir les clients, parfois mettre de l'essence dans leurs voitures, et surtout tenir la superette rattachée à la station. Le propriétaire était avec lui, vérifiant les stocks et faisant les comptes dans son coin. Il devait avoir commencé depuis deux heures quand une jeune fille entra dans le magasin, l'air hagard. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient presque décoiffés, et elle chercha des yeux Namjoon. Elle parut soulagée de le voir alors que le jeune homme la regardait avec interrogation.

— Kim Namjoon ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

— Oui ? Vous êtes ?

Les yeux de Namjoon s'arrondirent, comprenant peu à peu qui était cette fille. Il l'avait vue deux ou trois fois déjà : elle était la grande sœur de Taehyung. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, il se précipita à l'extérieur en suivant la jeune fille. Il parcourut quelques mètres et trouva Taehyung assis sur le sol, adossé au mur du magasin. Il était à peine conscient, sa tête ballotant sur son torse. Namjoon s'agenouilla près de lui, lui levant le visage pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Il était tuméfié, et semblait avoir les membres douloureux. Cette fois, son beau-père était allé beaucoup trop loin.

— Taehee, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Namjoon.

— Il était ivre. Il a commencé à lever la voix sur moi, raconta la sœur, le visage rouge et les yeux remplis de larmes. Et Taehyung s'est interposé. Il s'est acharné sur lui comme jamais… je n'ai pas su… j'avais peur qu'il le tue. Je n'ai même pas pu prendre des affaires, je l'ai pris avec moi et nous sommes descendus jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Namjoon essayait de faire réagir Taehyung, mais celui-ci avait le regard vitreux. Il ne pouvait plus marcher, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller aux urgences. Namjoon sortit son téléphone et appela Jin, lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement avec la voiture, en lui expliquant rapidement le problème.

— Je te remercie, murmura Taehee.

— Où est-ce que vous irez ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai une copine de fac qui m'avait proposé de m'accueillir, mais je ne veux pas le laisser.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Taehyung, nous allons veiller sur lui le temps que vous trouviez une solution.

La jeune femme pleurait, et Namjoon remarqua qu'elle avait une marque rouge sur la joue qui ne venait pas de ses larmes.

— Il t'a aussi frappée n'est-ce pas ?

— Avant que Taehyung ne s'interpose, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Il faut le dénoncer à la police, porter plainte, vous délivrer de lui.

Elle ne dit rien. Taehyung émit un gémissement plaintif et elle lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tremblante, en lui répétant « je suis désolée, je suis désolée ».

Beaucoup plus loin dans son restaurant branché qui devenait un bar la nuit, Yoongi était derrière le comptoir à préparer les boissons. Le grand patron était présent exceptionnellement, alors il se tenait bien droit. Cet homme l'avait accepté malgré ses cheveux décolorés et ses piercings, alors il se devait de lui montrer un plus grand respect. Il s'inclina quand il tourna son regard vers lui, et il lui répondit par un sourire protecteur. Yoongi faisait du bon travail depuis quelques semaines. Il apprenait vite, s'entendait bien avec les autres serveurs, mais aussi avec les cuisiniers. Il vit le patron partir vers les salles individuelles où parfois s'isolaient les groupes qui préféraient boire en intimité, et il reprit ses habitudes en servant les clients au bar ou à leurs tables. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme passa la porte d'entrée, habillé dans un vieux costume trois pièces, examinant la salle avec dédain. A son côté, il y avait un garçon, les mains croisées devant lui, l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait le corps élancé, et au plus grand étonnement de Yoongi, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Trop jeune pour trainer dans un bar à cette heure de la soirée. L'homme le regarda sévèrement, et le garçon semblait s'affaisser sur lui-même. Une hôtesse d'accueil s'avança vers eux. Yoongi entendu à peine ce qu'elle dit mais la voix de l'homme parvint à ses oreilles.

— Nous sommes attendus. Je vous prie de me conduire à votre directeur.

L'hôtesse s'inclina et conduisit l'homme avec le garçon vers les salles individuelles, et Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène louche. Que faisait ce garçon à cet endroit ? Pendant de longues secondes, il se dit que cela ne le regardait pas, mais le regard de détresse du jeune homme ne laissait place à aucun doute sur le fait qu'il voulait être partout ailleurs sauf à cet endroit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, car on lui demanda d'emmener les boissons dans la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Dès qu'il entendit la voix des deux hommes, Yoongi s'immobilisa, patientant derrière la porte pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

— C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, dit la voix de l'invité, grasse et arrogante.

— Mais pour moi également, répondit le patron. Comment te sens-tu Jungkook ? Es-tu à l'aise ?

Il mit un petit moment avant de répondre.

— Oui monsieur.

Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, cela s'entendait parfaitement, mais personne n'en fit la remarque à en juger par le rire du patron.

— Tu as quel âge ?

— Seize ans.

— C'est un peu juste.

— C'est tout de même légal, intervint l'invité de sa voix insupportable aux oreilles de Yoongi.

— J'en doute.

— Vous refusez ?

— A-t-il eu d'autres expériences ?

Yoongi eut un haut-le-cœur, espérant que les conclusions qu'il en tirait étaient fausses.

— Bien sûr que non, je vous laisse ce privilège, mais ça vous coûtera un petit extra.

— Il n'y a pas de petit profit, n'est-ce pas ? fit le patron avec amusement. Vous êtes un cas à part, je n'ai jamais rencontré de père qui serait prêt à confier leur fils à mes services.

— Au moins, je sais comment tirer profit des talents du gamin, répondit l'homme.

— Père… murmura le garçon d'une petite voix, comme une supplication.

— Silence.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Il ne veut pas, répéta le patron, toujours sur un ton amusé.

— Tiens donc, reprit le père, sèchement.

— Laisse-moi te regarder, coupa le patron d'une voix doucereuse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Yoongi décida d'entrer. Qui que ce soit, il ne laisserait pas un garçon même pas majeur se faire traiter comme un morceau de viande par un vieux pervers. Il garda une certaine contenance le temps de poser le plateau avec les boissons sur la petite table. Les grosses mains du patron, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tenaient le visage encore rond de l'enfance de Jungkook. Crispé, il était obligé de se laisser faire par une force inconnue de Yoongi. Comment un père pouvait-il convaincre son enfant de se laisser toucher de cette façon, contre son gré ?

— As-tu déjà embrassé un garçon ? demanda le patron.

— Ah çà oui, répliqua le père dans un grognement. J'en ai été témoin.

— Un camarade de classe ?

Jungkook ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne s'inquiétait de la présence de Yoongi qui fulminait à l'intérieur. Il devait faire quelque chose, et après une telle découverte, il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus au service de cet homme. Il bouscula légèrement la table, de sorte que cela puisse se faire passer pour un accident, et un verre se renversa, directement sur les chaussures du patron qui sursauta de surprise.

— Mais enfin ! Fais attention !

— Je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Yoongi en faisant mine de vouloir essuyer le sol.

Il poussa la table encore plus loin, libérant le passage devant le directeur de l'établissement ainsi que Jungkook qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. D'un geste rapide, Yoongi donna un coup de coude dans le visage de son patron, ponctué d'un « vieux pervers ! ». Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre la main de Jungkook, le faisant se lever, et il l'emmena en courant vers la sortie de secours la plus proche, sous les cris des deux hommes qui enrageaient. Le garçon le suivait, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et Yoongi courait, ouvrant la porte à coup de pieds, et disparut rapidement dans les ruelles sans lâcher Jungkook une seule seconde. Après cette esclandre, il n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir retourner travailler dans cet endroit, il le savait, mais il venait d'être témoin d'une scène qui allait à l'encontre de la loi ou même de la morale : un jeune homme qui n'était pas majeur vendu comme un objet sexuel à un pervers qui avait l'âge d'être son père.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue plus grande et animée, où ils pouvaient se perdre dans la foule, et Yoongi ralentit le pas pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait la main de Jungkook trembler dans la sienne.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Yoongi.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda le garçon, pâle comme un linge.

— Je t'ai sorti d'une galère dont tu aurais eu du mal à te remettre.

Jungkook se baissa, les mains sur les genoux et la tête penchée vers le sol.

— Depuis quand les pères prostituent leurs fils ?

— Depuis qu'ils ont vu leur fils flirter avec un garçon de sa classe, répliqua-t-il.

— C'est bien, au moins tu n'es plus pétrifié par la peur, soupira Yoongi.

Il le regarda se redresser, le visage tendu, luttant pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Yoongi ressentit de la compassion pour lui, un nouveau membre du club des enfants aux parents indignes.

— Je connais un endroit où tu peux te cacher, te reposer, et même trouver une solution à ton problème. A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner auprès de ton père et que tu passes ta nuit dans le lit d'un vieux.

— Au point où je suis, je vais te suivre jusqu'en Sibérie, répondit Jungkook avec une grimace.

Yoongi lui offrit son plus beau sourire d'encouragement avant de le guider jusqu'à l'appartement. En chemin, il alluma une cigarette pour se détendre.

— Je me serais cru dans un film ! s'exclama-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Moi dans un cauchemar, ajouta Jungkook en lui prenant sa cigarette.

— La prochaine fois qu'on me pique une clope, je mords, marmonna Yoongi en se souvenant que Namjoon lui faisait souvent le coup.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de détente, fit le garçon en lui rendant son bien.

— J'imagine. Tu ne passeras pas à la casserole ce soir. Heureux ?

— J'ai connu mieux.

Le temps qu'ils discutent, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble, et Yoongi l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui. S'attendant à trouver tout le monde au salon, il fut surpris de voir Hoseok et Jimin en pleine séance de lecture, sans Namjoon, et surtout sans Jin. Les deux garçons regardèrent les arrivants avec curiosité.

— Où est Jin ? demanda Yoongi.

— Namjoon l'a appelé pour une urgence à son travail, répondit Hoseok.

— Que ferait Jin dans une station service ?

Hoseok haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus, alors il ne pouvait en dire plus. Jimin regardait fixement Jungkook qui recommençait à pâlir à cause du contrechoc. Yoongi lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et il lui prépara une infusion.

— Qui es-tu ? fit Jimin.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Yoongi attendait avec impatience le retour de Jin et Namjoon. Ces-derniers étaient aux urgences. Jin s'était précipité avec la voiture jusqu'à la station service. Ils avaient installé Taehyung à l'arrière, avec sa sœur, et ils étaient tous partis jusqu'à l'hôpital. A présent, le garçon était allongé dans un des nombreux lits des urgences, endormi. Le médecin l'avait examiné, pansé les plaies qu'il avait au visage, prescrit quelques médicaments pour soulager la douleur quelques jours, mis une attèle à son bras droit qui avait pris beaucoup de coups, sûrement lorsqu'il était en position de défense. L'amie de la sœur de Taehyung était arrivée à la hâte, avec inquiétude, serrant sa camarade dans les bras, outrée par la violence du beau-père. Avec Namjoon et Jin, ils discutèrent longuement des mesures à prendre contre cet homme, mais Taehee n'avait pas envie d'y penser dans l'immédiat.

— Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle en regardant Jin avec espoir.

— Bien sûr, tu peux suivre ton amie pour aller te reposer. Taehyung restera avec nous.

— Je suis désolée de vous demander ça.

Elle s'inclina, les joues rouges, et son amie la prit par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Taehyung revenait à lui, calmé par les antidouleurs. Namjoon lui expliqua la situation, et le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait de le suivre. Après s'être occupé des dernières obligations avec le médecin des urgences, Jin leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Taehyung avait encore besoin d'aide pour marcher, et Namjoon fut sa béquille durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la voiture. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement. Ils virent Yoongi sur le canapé avec Hoseok et Jimin, ainsi qu'un garçon inconnu sur un fauteuil. Ils les regardaient avec autant d'étonnement qu'eux.

— Qui est-ce ? demandèrent simultanément Yoongi et Namjoon.

Jin fit un geste pour que tout le monde laisse le canapé à Taehyung qui souffrait encore d'être debout. Il l'aida à s'allonger, l'accompagnant dans ses gestes pour que le fait de passer de la verticale à l'horizontale soit le moins brusque possible. Les autres grimacèrent en le voyant, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas dû passer une très bonne soirée.

— Taehyung est un ami de lycée de Namjoon, expliqua Jin rapidement. Il va rester ici au moins pour cette nuit.

— Jungkook n'a nulle part où aller, ajouta Yoongi en montrant le jeune homme qui semblait perdu. J'ai empêché son père d'en faire un prostitué.

— Je vois que nous sommes tous fatigués, reprit Seokjin. Les explications plus détaillées arriveront demain. En attendant, ce foyer est le vôtre, même si nous manquons de place.

— Taehyung est déjà endormi, on ne va pas le déplacer de nouveau, dit Namjoon. Je vais juste lui apporter une couverture et un oreiller pour que ce soit plus confortable.

— Comme Hoseok a décidé de partager son lit avec Jimin, moi j'ai de la place dans ma chambre. Je te laisse la moitié de mon lit, Jungkook, si ça ne te pose pas de problème, proposa Yoongi.

— J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui compte faire le difficile ? soupira Jungkook, toujours aussi blême.

— Dans cette bonne humeur générale, je vais te présenter la salle de bain, répondit son sauveur du tac-au-tac.

— Au lit Jimin, dit Jin.

— Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

— Parce que tout le monde va se coucher.

Jimin fit une mine boudeuse mais son bâillement en disait long sur sa fatigue. Pendant que Namjoon prenait soin de Taehyung, on laissa la salle de bain à Jungkook, et petit à petit, chacun d'eux fut prêt à aller dormir, et surtout, laisser cette journée bien derrière eux.

— Bienvenue dans le groupe des parents qui craignent, conclut Yoongi.


End file.
